


Conociéndote

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grumpy Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 01, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, but Hannibal is not a asshole
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will sabe que ser gruñón no es la forma de ir por la vida, pero es que a veces el mundo le obliga a que su ceño luzca fruncido todo el día, ¡no es su culpa!Hace mucho que dejó atrás la idea de que podría tener una casita en los suburbios con rejas blancas y un alfa a su lado, pero desde que cambió de ginecólogo tras dejar sus supresores que su rutina apesta.Punto uno: ¿mencionó la encefalitis? Porque sino fuera poco que su cerebro es tan raro, también contrajo una infección igual de extraña y autoinmune que le provocó andar alucinando perros por todas partes mientras llevaba puesta solo su ropa interior.Segundo punto: el tratamiento contra la enfermedad obviamente no podía andar perfecto así que hasta ahí llegó su racha de “evitaré por la eternidad mis celos”. Al menos todavía no le toca entrar en temporada, pero detesta los cambios hormonales que ya se le están notando (lo sabe bien por cada vez que mira a sus queridas mascotas y se muere por abrazarlos y darles arrumacos).--Omegaverse a mediados de la primera temporada. Fluff romántico con Will muy enamorado pero igual de oblivious que siempre y Hannibal tratando de ser un caballero.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	Conociéndote

Will sabe que ser gruñón no es la forma de ir por la vida, pero es que a veces el mundo le obliga a que su ceño luzca fruncido todo el día, ¡no es su culpa! 

Hace mucho que dejó atrás la idea de que podría tener una casita en los suburbios con rejas blancas y un alfa a su lado (sí, culpen a la televisión de los ochenta por el estereotipo), pero desde que cambió de ginecólogo tras dejar sus supresores que su rutina apesta.

Punto uno: ¿mencionó la encefalitis? Porque sino fuera poco que su cerebro es tan raro, también contrajo una infección igual de extraña y autoinmune que le provocó andar alucinando perros por todas partes mientras llevaba puesta solo su ropa interior (si no hubiese sido por el doctor Lecter, Will no sabe qué sería de él).

Segundo punto: el tratamiento contra la enfermedad obviamente no podía andar perfecto así que hasta ahí llegó su racha de “evitaré por la eternidad mis celos”, teniendo que dejar sus supresores hasta nuevo aviso. Al menos todavía no le toca entrar en temporada, pero detesta los cambios hormonales que ya se le están notando (lo sabe bien por cada vez que mira a sus queridas mascotas y se muere por abrazarlos y darles arrumacos).

Tercer punto: el desubicado de su nuevo ginecólogo mencionando su reloj biológico como si porque Will ya tiene 34 años debería “estar pensando quizás en congelar unos óvulos”, ¿y porque no se congela él su estúpida lengua?

Cuarto punto: es que sí quiere una familia. En el fondo de su pequeño corazón lo sabe, sus perros lo saben, incluso su maldito subconsciente. Pero ha pasado la mayor parte de sus años rechazando el contacto social, ahora por hábito pero antes por las circunstancias de su personalidad: es difícil quererlo cuando nadie te acepta. Así que a estas alturas le es demasiado complejo pensar en cómo lograr relacionarse.

Quinto punto: tiene la leve sospecha de que le gusta su psiquiatra. Y por leve significa: “Estoy jodidamente enamorado de Hannibal Lecter”.

No, si Will tiene todo el derecho del mundo a andar con una nube negra en sus hombros, más cuando al tocar la puerta de la casa del doctor, éste lo recibe sonrisa en su guapo rostro, ojos oscuros brillando. Cómo no querer hundirse debajo de la tierra.

Porque eso es lo otro: el doctor de alguna forma lo tomó como su caso lastimoso, una especie de ayuda social gratuita porque hace meses que el FBI no le paga (como si pasar tiempo con omegas solterones fuera su forma de darle al mundo). Así es cómo lo invita a su casa, o hasta va a la suya sin importarle los pelos de perro. A veces incluso le lleva pequeños regalos; una corbata elegante pero de su gusto, una hermosa caña de pescar, y por supuesto, comida.

(¿Qué otro motivo podría tener alguien como él para querer pasar tiempo con un desastre como Will “tengo permiso federal para tener siete perros” Graham? Seguro al verlo en todo su esplendor solitario en el hospital decidió acompañarlo).

—Te estaba esperando, Will, para esta noche he preparado un gumbo que espero sea de tu gusto.

Madre mía, que no come eso desde que dejó la policía. ¿Cómo no sentir mariposas dentro de su estómago?

Permite que el doctor tome su abrigo mientras lo deja pasar, aprovechando de lavarse las manos y mirarse a la cara pensando _porqué me hago esto a mí mismo_. Estar sentando arreglando ese motor que halló hace poco en un aviso económico suena mucho mejor que martirizarse frente a su amor no correspondido como si fuera una película romántica de desencuentros.

Lamentándose de esa manera vuelve hasta el comedor donde segundos después está siendo servida la comida.

(Estas cenas semanales se han hecho rutina desde que dejó la clínica. Puede que sea el hecho de que fue por un accidente que el doctor le salvó la vida. Eso ocurrió después cenar en su casa, manejando hacia Virginia perdió el control de su auto al entrar en un episodio de fuga; nervioso, después de llamar a emergencias también lo hizo al doctor tras necesitar de la voz de a quien reconoce como su alfa pese a no sufrir lesiones fuertes. Al día siguiente cuando Lecter lo fue a visitar, sopa y otras delicias consigo, le comentó que creía que su padecimiento podía ser una infección: encefalitis).

Así es como cenan, conversando esta vez del cinismo, el doctor captando hoy su actitud frustrada con la vida.

—No es cinismo no tener expectativas, diría que es incluso una especie de optimismo el evitar la decepción —afirma, terminando su plato.

—Pero con una visión de ese tipo es imposible formar alguna conexión. Dime, Will, ¿no querrías eso, conectar y arriesgarte?

Piensa en su pequeña casa, lo mucho que la quiere, pero piensa también en su soledad, lo mucho que le duele. No es el estar solo en sí, de eso se ha acostumbrado, es la falta de otra persona al pensar en algo y no poder comentarlo al instante; no saber quién podría contestarle a las 3 de la mañana solo por qué sí, solo por querer escuchar sus nimiedades.

—Hay riesgos que a veces no valen la pena —dice al fin, bajando la vista a la servilleta en su regazo.

-

-

-

Tras la comida, van a la sala donde el doctor le sirve de su buen whiskey mientras le narra un episodio en Florencia. La cadencia de su voz parece un ronroneo y es que además su empatía le permite imaginarlo ahí; caminando elegante, misterioso y abstracto en aquella otredad que se le pega como si fuera piel.

También le atrae aquello: esa oscuridad que percibe en su magnífica figura. Una sensación que no cruje socialmente pero que Lecter disimula de manera tal que nadie lo ve. Es algo que desde que la encefalitis dejó su cerebro observa más y más, y peor, no lo paraliza lo necesario para dejar de interesarse.

—Creo que eres la única persona que conozco que al contar un triunfo personal no me aburre. Y no es por no ser arrogante, que bastante que lo eres, doctor.

Esos labios delgados forman una sonrisa—. Me ha costado que me tutees y es un logro escucharte hacerlo pero ahora me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. Y bueno, de igual manera eres el único que me ha dicho tal cosa a la cara.

Ríe un poco—. Por supuesto, tu séquito de fans dispuestos a matar por una invitación a un banquete dudo que no te estén halagando siempre.

El doctor, no, Hannibal, aguarda unos momentos—. Pero no tú. Eres una excepción a tantas reglas.

Siente un pequeño rubor subirle a las mejillas, culpando al whiskey, al fuego de la chimenea y sus malditas hormonas—. Ese soy yo, el tipo raro de los libros.

—No —la voz de Hannibal suena firme—, eres único, Will. De una pureza moral que no había conocido; tus esfuerzos por encajar, por cumplir, tu empatía, es todo honesto. Me es un premio contar con tu compañía. 

¿Cómo diablos se responde a eso? Sonríe con torpeza, tocándose la quijada después de tomar un sorbo de su vaso. Sinceridad, piensa—. Tú no estás tan mal. Me es fácil divagar al hablarte y escucharte; es como si estuviera solo pero con una silueta a mi lado entendiendo mi idioma, sin necesidad de descascarar lo que quiero decir.

—¿No es el valor del entendimiento lo que más se necesita? Pienso que me ves, Will, o que me quieres ver. 

Algo se contrae en su interior, haciéndolo rascarse el cuello, donde mienten sus glándulas omegas. ¿Podría ser que fuese así, que Hannibal quisiera la misma conexión, que sienta esta desesperante ansia?—. ¿Contestarías si te llamara a las 3 de la mañana, aunque no tuviera nada de valor que decirte? —pregunta de la nada, su corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

Y esos preciosos ojos marrones lo observan con atención, tan rojos bajo el fuego— Contestaría y si fuera necesario manejaría las dos horas hasta Wolf Trap para verte.

Y Will se siente valiente en ese momento, como si cada punto que ha enumerado de porqué su vida es una mierda puede irse al carajo mientras se levanta y recorre la pequeña distancia hasta la silla del doctor. Se detiene ahí, un poco incómodo por ser cómo es: manos sudando, tan lleno de expectativas por mucho que no las quiera—. Y yo lo haría también Hannibal, te vendría a ver. 

Es el alfa quien se levanta tomándole las mejillas con sus grandes manos, acercando su rostro con parsimonia hasta besarlo. Will emite un quejido profundo que se convierte en un ronroneo fácil como no lo ha nunca hecho antes, tal vez, desde que dejó de armar nidos al enterrar sus sueños.

Hannibal lo besa de nuevo, abrazándolo, apretando contra sí su cuerpo, mientras le susurra con los labios en su mandíbula—. Creí que mis gestos de cortejo no estaban siendo bien recibidos, Will, pero te esperaría por eternidades.

 _Qué_ —. ¿Espera qué? ¿Cortejo? —consulta tras encontrar su voz.

Hannibal se aleja un poco, mirándolo con alguna clase de confusión—. Nuestras citas, mis obsequios. Tras tu salida del hospital me propuse conquistarte cómo te lo mereces.

 _Oh_ , es que a veces es un idiota, al menos, sonríe como uno—. Dios, Hannibal, no los noté como si fueran eso, pensé que solo te daba un poco de pena.

—Will, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que nadie me da un poco de pena. Lo que tú me produces está más allá de mi control, Quiero sentir tu aroma cada día y que huelas a mí a donde sea que vayas.

Suena como un alfa cliché de novela rosa pero pese a eso le encanta, lo llena de un calor cariñoso haciendo que se levante de puntillas para tirarse encima y besarlo con fuerzas.

Hannibal se vuelve a sentar con él en su regazo acomodándolo de horcajadas, sus manos en sus caderas, comiéndole la boca. Will se separa para respirar y gemirle en el oído—. Quiero eso también, quiero tantas cosas contigo y que no me he permitido querer nunca. No he pensado en mi dinámica como una debilidad, solo algo que soy, pero cuando estoy contigo, me hace sentir tan bien pensar en ser tuyo y que seas mío.

—Así lo ansío, Will. Quiero eso entre nosotros, lo he querido hace tanto aunque no lo entendí en un principio —las palabras las transmite en su cuello, el acento acariciando su piel.

Y entre besos continúan de ese modo, sin avanzar a nada más; Hannibal queriendo terminar bien su cortejo.

Y pese a todo sale bien.

Pese a todo Jack solo pone los ojos en blanco y habla de ser un casamentero al haberlos presentado, Alana mirando sorprendida pero luego como alguien que comprendió un chiste privado. Y sus citas abarcan más cosas; ir a la ópera por su parte, a pescar por la de Hannibal. Estar solos juntos, tan bien acompañados.

Todo realmente marcha bien, un futuro completo por delante casi imitando los sueños que tuvo en el pasado. Y es así como cuando Hannibal se lo coge por primera vez, cuando su nudo los ata con tanta intensidad, el sudor de sus cuerpos facilitando cualquier unión; Will se siente completo, lo que no ha pasado antes, tan pleno, consciente de sí mismo y de otro ser, tan feliz.

¿Cómo podría haber llegado con tanta facilidad a este punto tras un simple encuentro? Dibuja círculos en la piel de Hannibal, respira el vello en su pecho acostando su cabeza ahí, sintiéndose seguro. Y después, mientras espera el desayuno que le está siendo preparado en la cocina, cómodo entre las suaves sábanas de su alfa, piensa que deberá hacer algo respecto al destripador porque tiene claro que niño al que traiga al mundo no será un pequeño caníbal.

Eso, al menos, es para los adultos. Tendrá que conversarlo con su monstruo, con aquella bestia que lo ha conquistado y a quien, sin tener aún claro cómo, conquistó devuelta. Después de todo, tiene los medios necesarios para hacerlo entrar en razón y a estas alturas una lista enumerada de cómo llevarlo a cabo de la manera más placentera.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó de un reto que organizaron en la página de Facebook de Hannigram Lovers (me saco el sombrero ante sus iniciativa!), y tengo un banner también, pero mi internet está terrible y no me lo carga jaja  
> Espero que les haya gustado este dulce omegaverse <3  
> PD: Qué sea una excelente semana para todos, especialmente mis compatriotas chilenos porque ahora tendremos NUEVA CONSTITUCIÓN!! (perdón el proselitismo, pero me muero de la emoción!)


End file.
